The invention relates to the field of animal husbandry and in particular to a safety strip designed for attachment to walls and other static structures that may be used to contain animals. The strip may be placed on a wall in order to provide a gripping structure for a horse to use its hooves to leverage against and lift itself to an upright postion, if the animal is cast.
Cast (or in a cast position) is defined as a situation where a horse or other animal is in a location and/or position of not being able to return to its feet. Oftentimes, this is because of injury or sickness. FIG. 4 shows a horse lying down in a box stall (living quarters). The horse has all 4 legs and hoofs tucked under himself while laying down. At this point the horse is resting. If the horse attempts to roll over 180 degrees and does not have enough room, the horse rolls himself into a position where his back bone is on the floor and his feet are up against the wall. In this position he cannot get rolled back to his starting position. Due to his body position, at this point he has put his body weight and his center of gravity leaning in towards the wall, FIG. 5, and is in a cast position.
It is believed that there is a need for a means in stalls and corrals to provide a place on the wall that a horse or other animal can use to get itself up. Many times, horses are confined in narrow areas and when they lay in a horizontal position, and/or roll over, often being cast, they find that they cannot return to their feet. Oftentimes, the horse will thrash about in attempts to get up. Such attempts may result in injury, stress or other detriment to the horse. Human attendants may sometimes be available in case this occurs, however such is not always the case and in any event it would be beneficial to eliminate the need for such attendants.
It is believed that by providing a point on the stall where the horse or animal can place its hoove on the strip, the animal can then gain the leverage to get itself up. By using the safety strips that are the subject of the invention described herein, the horse can push its hoooves against the extended conical portions on the strips to a point where it can then get itself up. A solid safety strip may also be used under some circumstances.
It is believed that the invention will find its greatest uitlity by being attached to the wall of a stall or other static structure that is used to enclose large animals, particularly horses. The use of the extended portions in the strips enhances the grip of the horse's hoove against the wall. These extended portions should be of material that is pliable enough so that they will not cause injury to the hoove or the body of the animal. While it is thought that the safety strip will find its best use with horse stalls and containment areas, it is foreseeable that other animal enclosures may benefit from use of the strips.